A Lake Tale!
by Lioness1968
Summary: A crime scene that leads to a sailboat trip… Information: Femslash.. dont like, dont read


**Pairing: **Sara Sidle & Sofia Curtis

**Rating: **R

**Spoiler warning: **None!__

**Warning: **Mature sexual content and coarse language. _Femslash, but if you weren't into gay stories you wouldn't be here… Right? _

**Disclaimer: **Some of the characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, and I do not have permission to borrow them. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes_.__Any errors are mine. _

**Summary: **A look into my own alternate universe…

**A Lake Tale!**

Instinctively, Sara braced against the dashboard as the Denali lurched to the side.

"Sorry," Nick said softly, fighting hard to bring the SUV back onto the gravel path. He kept his eyes focused forward, looking for more of the deep ruts, but he could tell a deadly glare was being directed his way.

"Admit it, you are so lost."

"Not according to the GPS," he answered smoothly, briefly taking his eyes off of the road to flash Sara an amused smile.

She snorted in reply. They'd spent the last 40 minutes driving down various roads trying to find the scene they had been called out to. This Lake area had been closed for the better part of 25 years, due to wild life preservation, and the gravel road definitely showed signs of neglect.

"How the hell did anyone find a body out here?" Sara growled.

"I'm more interested in how someone got a body out here."

Sara shrugged, "Some kind of boat perhaps."

"Hey, look," Nick said, nodding to a flashing light visible as they turned another corner. Around the police cars a group of people stood behind the police tape, visibly shaken.

Detective Curtis held up the yellow police tape as they made their way towards her.

"Welcome to Water World" Sofia quipped.

"I don't think this was a pool party that went wrong," Sara said, looking at the crowd then smiling at Curtis.

"Nay. Group of canoe sailors on their way to Lake Mead Resort & Marina, they stopped here to camp out for the night and found the body" Curtis said nodding towards the crowd.

"Anyone touch the body?" Nick asked.

"Not according to them. They saw the body as they were pulling the canoes on land, but didn't go over to check on him only called out, and then called us when he didn't answered."

"What about the coroner's office, been here yet?" Sara asked.

"Nay. David called about 15 minutes ago. He's running late. Have fun," Curtis said as the two CSIs walked towards the body, sweeping the area with their flashlights, looking for any evidence.

Sara let her flashlight sweep over the body, "looks like blunt force trauma to the head" she said.

"So you're a coroner now" Nick grinned. "I have drag marks here."

"Bite me" Sara retorted, letting her light following the marks. "What the hell?"

Nick let his light following Sara's, "is that a sailboat?"

"No Nick it's a rowing boat" Sara said not bothering to hide her sarcasm. She pointed her flashlight back on the ground, "is that blood drops along the drag marks?"

Nick's eyes followed the light, "yeah I think so, and it's leading towards the boat." He turned towards the police cars, "anyone cleared the sailboat yet?"

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Sara turned her head to watch as Curtis moved closer. "No not yet" Sofia replied, "I saw the drag marks leading in the boats direction so I told people to stay away until you guys were done here."

"Nice to know there's at least one sane cop present" Sara teased, knowing that normally Sofia would be pissed if people was referring to her as a cop.

Sofia raised an eyebrow in wry amusement. "Well thank you Miss Sidle, always nice when others notice your doing a great job." She chuckled briefly, before turning to look out on the sailboat, "are you done here so we can go on board?"

"Not yet, give us 30 minutes to document the area" Nick replied.

The three of them were standing at the edge of an old wooden landing stage reaching about 20 yards out into the water; the boat was rocking gently on the water at the end of the stage.

"Well I would like to process the blood trail out on the stage" Nick said, "But I guess you want to clear the boat before I do so" he predicted.

"Sorry Nick but I have to clear the scene before I can allow you access" Sofia replied friendly.

"Yeah, yeah we know" Sara grumbled, flashing Sofia a brief, knowing smile. "Nothing is ever easy with you guys around to mess up a scene" she said, fighting to keep the laugher out of her voice.

Sofia looked over her shoulder and gave her a lopsided grin before walking down the stage with two officers by her side. Since nothing happened after they waited a few minutes Sara and Nick began processing the blood trail that was leading towards the boat.

Nick was working his way faster along the stage since he was taking pictures, while Sara quickly felt behind taking all the swab samples.

Nick barely had time to take at step to the side when he heard running footsteps approaching in his direction, and even less time to warn Sara as a young man passed him closely followed by Curtis.

Nick's "Sidle watch out" was all her brain comprehended before her body hit the water. After a few seconds of bewilderment Sara slowly got control over her body and headed towards the surface. She was an brilliant swimmer and the water wasn't that deep were she had been pushed in, so after only a few strokes she was so close ashore that her legs easily could reach the bottom.

Sara laughed as she stood. Not even the fact that the water had turned her blouse nearly transparent, and making her hair cling to her face, could prevent it.

With loopy grace Sara strode out of the water and up on the beach, blinking at Nick she shook her head like a dog, flicking water on him as she grinned.

"Did you get him?" Sara called out, rubbing under her nose with one wet finger. Sofia turned.

Big, big mistake.

Sara looked like glorious water nymph. Like one of the Naiads from the fountain of Trellini, all carved curves and sweet wet perfection. The pout of that kissable mouth, the hollows of that elegant neck, the dainty double perk of those very visible…

Sofia deliberately closed her eyes and nodded.

Sara sloshed past her, making wet little squishy noises with every step. "Good."

Sofia looked around, trying to think and finding the process a little… difficult. She knew Sara was soaking, and needed a change of clothes, but she wasn't sure if spare close was something the brunette brought along in her car. Sofia kept her back to her on purpose, aware that if she turned to face her, she'd end up staring at her 'chest'.

"Sara do you have any dry clothes in your car? If not then I think I have some stuff in mine, and you can take anything that fits." She told her, vastly amused.

"Thanks, a t-shirt could be nice."

"Sure." Sofia turned to go over to her car, not quite hiding her smile, and Sara felt a surge of annoyance rising up.

"You're laughing at me."

"Yes," Sofia admitted, letting the smirk blossom fully. Sara tried to stay annoyed, but it was hard when the blonde was smiling at her.

Sara followed her to her car, Sofia opened the trunk and found a shirt and handed it to her. "Thanks, can I have a bottle of water as well?" Sara asked.

Sofia finally looked at her, "you don't think you have gotten enough water for one day?" She laughed.

"Nope" Sara grinned, "no way I'm drinking Lake Water" she exclaimed, making Sofia laughing even harder.

Realizing that Sara was all right Nick finally broke out in laughed the whole episode had just been too surrealistic for him not to laugh. Luckily everything had happened so fast he hadn't had a chance to get scared and now he just laughed relieved.

Sara quickly changed into the borrowed shirt and the blue work jumpsuit she always had in her car to protect her own close if a case demanded it. Fortunately she was wearing canvas shoes which wasn't so unpleasantness wearing even if they were wet.

Nick looked at her as she came back on the stage, "are you okay?" He asked.

Sara gave him a half-smirk as she returned to work on her samples, "yeah, think my dignity is the only thing seriously damaged here."

"Well better than a broken leg if you ask me" he smiled comforting.

"I guess" she shrugged. "Thanks for trying to warn me" she said, pausing briefly to give Nick a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it" Nick smiled, "it wasn't like it helped a lot."

Sunrise was visible in the horizon before they were done with the stage and boat. David had picked up the body, and except for Sofia the rest of the officers had left the scene and taken the suspect with them. After admiring the view and sailboat for a while Sara went back on the boat and began lowering the Mainsail.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing? Do you even know anything about sailboats?" Nick asked.

Sara sighed loudly, "I'm from California Nick, I grew up on the water, so of course I know about sailboats, and I also know that we need to rig up the sail so the boat won't float away if the wind picks up." She looked impatiently at him, "so what about offering a little help?"

Sofia and Nick looked at each other, shrugged and went on board, "what do you want us to do?"

"Sofia can you take my spot? All you have to do is hold this line and slowly let it run through your hands to bring the sail down. If it's too heavy to hold you can use the horn cleat there" she pointed, "it has the same break function as when you are rock climbing."

"I'll try" Sofia chortled, "you let me know if I'm going to slow or fast."

Sara went over to Nick, "it's a new sail so we have to fold it as Sofia brings it down. So if you just stands there and follow my movement then I go over there and do the hard part" she grinned.

"Aye aye ma'am" Nick chuckled.

Sara just stuck her tongue out at him, "okay Sofia, we are ready."

Down, Sara secured the sail to the boom before going over all robs and lines to make sure everything was secured properly. Sunrise had fully emerged by the time they finished so for a while they just stood leaning over the boom and watched the sunbeams playing on the water, each lost in their own thoughts.

Nick was thinking about owing a sailboat versus a nice car and decided he was much more a car kind of guy. Driving down highway 15 in an open Corvette or a classic Ford mustang convertible was much more his style than sitting out on the water in a bout.

Sara was thinking about owing a fractional sloop 'shoal boat' like the Hunter 27" they were standing on right now, with all her overtime and anything else she had managed to put aside she could afford a used one. It was an easy boat sailing single handed, it just wasn't much fun. Whenever she had been out sailing back when she lived in Frisco it had always been with her friends, but even if she considered her co-workers here for friends she seriously doubted anyone of them was into sailing. Images of Sofia in a bikini lying on the bow enjoying the sun slowly flowed through her retina. Now that was an experience she wouldn't mind, but she couldn't really picture Sofia having any interest in take a cruise with her, or just any interest at all. With a shudder, Sara snapped her eyes open, feeling the sweat trickling down her back and her cheeks blushing. She covertly gazed at Sofia but she was glancing at the water.

Sofia wasn't really thinking about boats or cars or anything else materialistic, she was thinking about Sara. The trouble was she didn't like Sara. No, that wasn't true: Sara was very likable. Like didn't describe the way she stole her breath when she stood close by, like now, the way her heart raced when she brushed against her, the way one of her smiles could fuel a thousand fantasies. Like was inadequate, incomplete. The problem however was how to get it under Sara's stubborn skull.

Nick straightened up and yawned, "I don't know about you ladies, but I'm ready to go back to the lab with the evidence, and then home to bed."

They nodded and followed him back to the cars where they said their goodbyes and left. Nick and Sara reached the lab and locked the evidence in. Nick said goodnight and left, Sara went to the locker room and changed into her spare clothes before leaving as well.

Rubbing his temple, Brass moved into the break room, giving the team a smile as he entered. "You dry up nicely" he grinned at Sara.

"Amazing what a shower and sleep can do for you" she chortled back.

"You actually sleep?" Brass asked, twisting his head and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Bite me" Sara growled kindly.

"Any purpose for your visit?" Grissom asked impatiently.

"Yes actually" Brass snapped back, "I have been on the phone with the owner of the sailboat, and they are grateful that the boat was found in mint condition. If anyone knows how to sail, they have offered, that you guys can borrow it for the weekend provide you return it at their private dock."

Warrick, Catherine and Nick quickly declined. Grissom thought it could be fun but regrettably he was attending a seminar the whole weekend.

"What about you?" Brass asked looking at Sara, "any sailing experience?"

"Some" Sara shrugged, "but I'm working this weekend."

"Some" Nick laughed, "She had us rig up the whole boat before we left."

"You have plenty of vacation time left," Grissom stated, giving her an appraising look. "Why don't you use it?"

Sara shrugged again, "no that's okay. It isn't funny sailing alone, anyway."

"Say what Sara; I'll wait until tomorrow before calling the owner. That'll give you some time to see if you can find someone how wants to go sailing with you, otherwise I just tell them no" Brass suggested.

Sara sighed, really not in the mood to arguing with him in front of the rest of the team. "Whatever!"

"Good" Brass giggled as he left the room.

Steeling herself, Sofia tracked down Sara and Nick to give an update on their case, she found Nick in one of the Layout Rooms. She quickly told him about the suspect's confession, and Nick asked if Sofia had gotten the same offer from Brass as they had, which she confirmed. Subsequently she went looking for Sara whom she found in another Layout Room, a string of paper cups showing she was in full-caffeine mode. Sofia watched her silently for a moment.

Sara wasn't really working, more like lost in thoughts. She liked to think of herself an independent, self-reliant person. She was well educated, intelligent, and capable. Not counting the last year's troubles she had managed to get herself into, she'd always been responsible. So why was she getting tired of being alone? Was it a normal need, to be with someone? Especially a certain someone. The one that had kept her awake had kept entering her thoughts when she should have been sleeping. Lost in her thoughts, Sara didn't realize that someone had entered the room until Sofia moved beside her. Jerking her head up, she smiled sheepishly as she took the report Sofia held out to her. "He confessed?" She asked after reading the report.

"Yes. Claims it was an accident, but nevertheless he pleaded guilty" Sofia said. She paused a moment when Sara looked back at her. This was an opening. "I talked to Nick before seeing you, so found anyone yet to take for a sailboat ride?"

"No." Sara said after a long silence, shrugging as she went back to work on her evidence. When Sofia didn't leave, she braced her arms on the table. "I don't know anyone here how likes to sail."

Sofia watched quietly as she walked around the table and began examining her evidence. It was clear Sara didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't want to give up so easily. "How do you know if you don't ask people?"

Sara shrugged as she leaned back in her chair, "I sort of have, everyone else turned the offer down when Brass asked."

"Hmm, I don't remember being in the room or being asked for that matter" Sofia pointed out with a smile.

"You…" Sara stared at her, obviously surprised. With an embarrassing grin, Sara gazed at Sofia, "sorry, it wasn't suppose to come out like that. It's just it was pretty obviously that you're not accustomed to sailing, so I didn't expect that it had any interest" she said, blushing slightly.

"Well I haven't been on a sailboat since I was a child, but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't like sailing. I just haven't met anyone that knows how to maneuver a boat" Sofia stated as she moved to stand next to Sara, "until now."

"You like to sail?" Sara asked, turning to face her. Sofia's slight nod and gentle expression surprised her.

"I did as a child, and I still like water" Leaning her head back, she took a deep breath before adding, "So what do you say?"

"You want me to take you on a cruise?" It was a scene she'd often imagined, scenes that crept into her dreams.

"Of course I do," Sofia replied gravely, mollifying her statement with a grin. "Unless you can't handle being alone with me for 24 hours or so." She said, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Oh, I can handle your company" Sara said with a hint of a challenge. A huge grin spread over her face. "You are so on!"

Sofia's eyebrow rose at the joking tone. This really wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting. She tilted her head surprised by how relaxed Sara seemed lounging in the chair, but she definitely liked it. "Great" Sofia smiled, "up for breakfast after shift, so we can make plans for the trip?"

Sara looked at Sofia with a baffled expression, at first, but rethinking the situation it actually did make sense with some planning, "okay, met you out front around 8 a.m." she said serenely.

Sara and Sofia both raised their eyebrows when Grissom entered the Layout Room, "Sara are you done with you coffee break? I believe this is a work place and not a coffee store" he said brusquely.

For a moment Sara's eyes narrowed angrily, but she quickly recovered, shrugging nonchalantly when Sofia winked at her as she walked backwards towards Grissom and the door.

"Right," Sara said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Sofia slowly turned and faced Grissom, "Griss…babe…chill" she smirked friendly paddling him on his chest; "she's all yours" she continue "for now, that is." She gave Sara one last smile before disappearing down the hallway.

"Griss babe" Grissom mumbled taking a step back out into the hallway watching the detective, he briefly gazed back into the Layout Room where Sara was fighting to hold the laughed inside. Confused he turned and walked towards his office only to be stopped by Sara voice.

"Didn't you forget something?" Sara asked, her eyes pointing towards his hand.

Grissom looked at his hand, "oh, yes of course, your assignment" he said handing her the file before going into his office, closely followed by Sara's word, that she would be taking some vacation time the upcoming weekend.

Sara was already parked in the sailboat owner's driveway when Sofia called.

"Hi you, where are you?"

"Hi, in the driveway waiting for you. Where are you?"

"On Gypsum Wash Rd, but I think my GPS is confused it doesn't seem to be able to find the right number" Sofia replied.

Sara snickered, "did you turn left at the fork?"

"Yep" Sofia confirmed, "the road straight ahead changed to Gypsum Point Rd."

"Yeah I know, but it turns back to Wash Rd further down. Go back and down Point Rd and just keep driving until the road ends it the last house" Sara chuckled.

"Okay, see you in a few" Sofia chortled disconnecting the line.

After leaving one car in the driveway they were soon after on the road heading for the sailboat. About an hour later they reached Crescent Cove, done unloading the car Sofia went on board while Sara loosened the moorings.

Sofia looked very enthusiastic at her, "now what? Sail up or?"

"No not yet" Sara smiled back, "the water is quite shallow in this area, so I think it will be safer to use the outboard motor until we get further out on the Lake" she explained, "but feel free to push the port fenders off the boat."

"Port?" Sofia asked quizzically.

"Oh, sorry" Sara smiled, "the fenders lying along the left side of the boat."

"Don't sweat it" Sofia chuckled, "I might as well learn a bit while we're here."

Sara got the motor running and slowly maneuvered the boat away from the dock, for a while they zigzagged between the small islands they had to past before reaching the open area of Lake Mead.

Sara turned off the motor and the boat soundlessly glided out into open water, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grinned at Sofia, "warning, I haven't been sailing much these last years, so are you sure you're up for this?"

Sofia grinned back, "oh yeah, I have faith in you."

Sara surveyed the sails and lines, "let's do it then."

It was fantastic. Sara pushed her sunglasses up on her nose and watched Sofia as she laughed into the cool air; the sun was glittering off the water, and to Sara she seemed to sparkle in it. The boat was a great; they skimmed along smoothly, avoiding buoys and a few other boats they met with equal ease. There were a few minor glitches in the beginning but Sara quickly found the rhythm. The sails caught the wind and they were flying.

Sara had forgotten how much fun sailing could be, the exhilaration of speed, the fresh air, the delight of being alive; not to mention the occasional thrill when the wind changed and her out-of-shape reflexes nearly tipped them over. Sofia whooped as Sara wrenched the boat back onto an even keel, Sofia's face flushed above the bulk of her life jacket, Sara waved for the blonde to come over. Sofia slid backward in the tiny space until she was beside the brunette; Sara put Sofia's hands on the Wheel and grinned.

"Just keep her steady."

Then an instant later Sara was laughing against Sofia's cheek and pulling away to adjust the sail. When she came back she just stood close behind Sofia, supervising and helping out now and then, but mainly she let Sofia steer the boat.

Water on their lips from spray, Sofia's hair warm from the sun even the tiny knock of their heads when they colliding made it all unique and perfect. Incoherently Sara wished that she could keep it all going forever… the speed, the sun and wind and the brilliance of the day, and most of all Sofia.

They kept flying like that for more than an hour before Sara lowered the jib to slow the boat down, deciding it was time for a break she finally pulled the mainsail down.

"That was amazing!" Sofia declared, sitting down.

"Mmm" Sara chortled, "I'll be back out here before too long."

"Feel free to invite" Sofia smiled sincerely.

Sara looked thoughtfulness at her, "tell you what, if you still like hanging out with me when we hand over the boat tomorrow, you'll be welcome anytime I go out."

Sofia just laughed, "Deal."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving" Sofia stomach rumbled.

Okay, I'll get the cooler" Sara snickered, "I think it's safe to take off your life jacket if you can swim" she said taking her own off.

Sara glanced over at her companion as she came back up. Both were dressed fairly casually, in jeans and sneakers and t-shirts. They went to the bow and sat down, Sara distributed the sandwiches between them and Sofia pulled out two bottles of water for them. Done eating both leaned back into a lying position and for the most of half an hour none of them spoke; enjoying the warm sunny weather was enough.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Sofia finally asked.

"Yes please." Taking a long sip of her coffee, Sara sighed content and closed her eyes.

"You really love this, don't you?" Sofia asked kindly.

Sara smiled at Sofia, "great boat, perfect weather, cute woman by my side, what's not to like?"

Sofia's brows rose, "cute?"

Sara mimicked Sofia, "sexy?"

"You think I'm sexy?"

"It was a question!"

"You think I'm sexy?"

"I said it was a question!"

"You so think I'm sexy!"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't deny it either."

"I didn't confirm it either!"

"Sidle, you so think I'm sexy!"

"Yes I do!"

"You do?"

"Yes I do!"

"Sidle, are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I like you!"

"You like me?"

"A lot!"

"Oh… Like you too."

"Cool!"

"Curtis, dry that smirk off your lips."

"Or?"

"I might do something stupid like kiss it off of you."

"Empty threat you wouldn't dare!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Of course I will!"

"Sofia?"

"Sara, shut up and kiss me!"

And to Sofia's big but pleasant surprise she did. The feel of Sara's shaking body against hers as she kissed her caused her to close her eyes and savor the feel of her skin against hers. Sara was in her arms; a warm, living, breathing, kissing Sara. Sofia breathed her in deeply, the smell of her windswept hair and the warm sun on her skin and underneath it all the sweet smell that was Sara and Sara alone.

Sara suddenly broke the kiss, "sorry I shouldn't have done that even if you did provoke it."

While Sara was still apologizing, Sofia rolled her over, and leaned into her. Her lips covered hers with sudden intensity, her tongue slid into her mouth, hot and demanding. Sara's words silenced, her tongue met and matched Sofia's stroke for stroke.

"Wanted to do that for a long time" Sofia mumbled when she broke the kiss, pressing her lips against Sara's neck.

Sara sighed as her eyes slid closed. "Me too."

Sofia had kissed her way down to her chest and draped her head across her chest, "really? I think that require some kind of evidence, Ms Sidle. You know that stuff that never lies?" She teased, moving close enough that she could smell Sara, the soft scent of her skin.

Sara jerked, unable to take back the hot flush of response surging through her as those slick hands slid along her side, gripping her own hands lightly, the way she'd always fantasized they would. "And what kind of evidence will satisfy your skepticism, Detective?" Sara asked back, her voice bright with sweet amusement.

After a moment's hesitation, Sofia turned towards Sara, and drew her face towards her. Sara might have sounded amused but the doubt and confusion were clear in her eyes. Sofia needed to convince her, to let Sara know that she was serious about them, to let her know she wasn't going to back away.

"To know that this isn't just a onetime thing because we are away from Vegas, that this will continue when we go back home tomorrow" she said with a nervous smile. "I want to be with you" her eyes dropped to Sara's lips, and she began to bending towards her, "and I don't mean that in any platonic way."

"Oh," Sara responded breathlessly. "Sof, I'm not the one night stand type of girl. For me it's always been all or nothing." She assured her, her thumb caressing her cheek. After a moment, she let out a relieved sigh, her voice so soft Sofia had to strain to hear her. "I'm not running away when we get back to Vegas, I want to be with you too."

"Good" was all Sofia said before seeking out Sara's mouth, she kissed her, thrusting her tongue against her, slickly, shifting to suck on her lips.

They both paused, trying to calm themselves, lingering in the moment of pleasure in the sun, but it didn't last long, both of them had wanted it far too long.

Sofia kissed her warm wet mouth, then moved down her chin; eagerly Sara lifted it, and Sofia skimmed down her long throat, moving south at a slow pace, feeling her rapid breathing under her lips. The sensations were rolling in waves through her now, throbbing through her sex as she let her tongue slide out to lick her skin. Sofia's mouth reached her nipple, and she sucked it hard; Sara bent her face to the side of Sofia's head, burying her helpless gasp in her hair.

Sofia's hand shifted from her stomach down to her jeans; deftly her fingers popped the metal buttons open, and she slid her hand down into her opened jeans.

Sara lifted her hips slightly, and Sofia felt the warm softness of her curls and slid her middle finger gently down, finding the slick seam of her cleft. The dampness there left her breathing hard now, but she concentrated on gentleness.

Sara wriggled against her fingers, hips rolling in a sexual grind, and Sofia rubbed against the seam of her own jeans at the sight of her hands in Sara's pants, moving sensually. Sara pushed her thighs against Sofia's hand, ground her pelvis against her fingers, and groaned.

Sofia's hand was playing with Sara's clitoris in sweetly obscene ways that had her hissing and tensing. Sara wanted more, yes much more. Right now. She writhed and rocked her hips, thrusting herself against Sofia's teasing fingers, trying to increase the pressure and whimpering with delight.

Restlessly Sara squeezed her thighs around the blonde's hand, making it cup her vulva, and in response Sofia pressed back, just where she wanted it. Sara gave a moan of approval; she opened her knees wider, and rubbed against her palm, pressing it hard until the pressure was perfect.

Sara rocked her hips, stroking, letting the glorious arousal build into a hard, tight little knot of need, knowing after a few minutes that she was going to come, and come very hard. Her body tensed in glorious anticipation and she puffed into Sofia's mouth, her words slurry even as the sweet wild rush began from the tension in her nipples, rolling down her clenching stomach.

"Oooh… fuck" she groaned into the blondes mouth, letting her swallow her words even as she felt her clitoris pulse against her hand, a stiff little bud overloaded and tender, making her shudder and flex against Sofia's hand deep in her panties.

Sara closed her eyes and rode it out, only vaguely aware of anything outside of her hot thighs, the blissful sag of muscle and satiation eventually letting her slump back against the boat. After a few seconds, Sara opened her eyes and sighed, the breath leaking out of her like a deflating latex balloon.

Sara drew in a breath, loving the scent of Sofia's warm skin, slowly, like a flower unfurling in the heat of the sun, the blonde stretched out on top of her. Sara let one hand slid up to stroke her throat and gave a little hum, and let her hands move down her collarbones.

Sofia pushed herself up a bit and Sara slid her fingers over her chest lovingly. Sara let her touch shift; one hand lightly circled a hard nipple while the other snaked down Sofia's flat stomach in a slow caress.

Slowly Sara opened the blonde's jeans and pushed her thighs wider, fingers sliding with eager intent towards the slick pink cleft blooming within the blonde curls there. Sofia arched her neck, breathing fast as Sara's touch glided deep between her legs.

The sudden wet slide of Sara's warm fingers slithering around her, teasing, lips on her mouth, wet noisy kisses punctuating her groans. Sara thrust into her in one driving plunge, the sound of it deliciously wet and deep. Sofia shuddered and the brunette withdrew and thrust again.

Sofia tensed at Sara's intrusive strength, and every spasm of her body made her shiver; the brunette began to build a hard rhythm as she kissed the blonde's face, licking at her open panting mouth.

Sofia felt her body surge, the tension growing with every deep stroke Sara pushed into her, she cried out, a low wild sound of sheer pleasure as she rose up on the wave of hot undulating spasms rocking through her.

Sofia sighed, and in that long heartfelt exhalation dropped down on top of Sara shaking with aftershocks of pleasure. Sara slipped an arm around her shoulders, gently easing her head to her shoulder; one hand was running soothingly down her back, the other gently stroking her hair as Sofia buried her head into Sara's neck.

After a few minutes, Sofia lifted her head and rolled off of Sara. The brunette took the opportunity to move to a more comfortable position, keeping her arm draped lightly around her. She smiled when Sofia stayed by her side, leaning against her shoulder.

"I could get use to using my spare time like this" Sofia sighed content.

"Mmm. Think it would require a bigger boat, though."

"Maybe" she said with a peaceful expression.

An hour after their lovemaking they sat sails once again. Sara had suggested they stopped for the night at Callville Bay. They could eat and shower at the Callville Bay Resort and Marina, before finding a place to cast anchor for the night. Sofia had agreed.

They stayed on the water until the sun set, getting pink despite the sun block; when they finally reached the mooring space, they were slightly sticky with a mixture of water and salty sweat from lovemaking, and their hair was thoroughly tangled, but they simply couldn't bring themselves to care.

They showered first, afterwards Sara guiding them down the boardwalk both looking at the array of eateries available until they found a place they both liked. Holding hands they went for a long walk after eating before finding another place to get coffee. Finally they went back to the boat Sara used the outboard motor to get them away from the Marina and further into the Bay, she quickly found a desolated area and casted the anchor.

They stayed on deck for a long time just watching the moon and stars. Settling back, Sara pointed out a shooting star. They didn't talk much. They just sat silently, cocooned together, watching the celestial event unfold.

Eventually it got too cold to stay outside; Sofia went inside while Sara checked that everything was secured properly before following Sofia below deck.

Sofia was already in bed when Sara came down; she soundlessly stripped down to her panties, trying not to think about whether the sheets were clean or not. Sara gave herself one second to admire the sight of Sofia's stretched out body then she crawled under the blanket the blonde was holding up.

Within another three seconds, she had placed herself on top of her, chest to chest, and grabbed her wrists; she got one glimpse of her stunned face in the moonlight before she kissed her.

Sofia jerked beneath her, but she didn't let go of her wrists. "Sara! What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Getting your attention," Sara replied wiggling her brows.

"Oh." Sofia pulled at her grip, but Sara had better leverage, and she was so distracting. Sara tangled her legs with hers, keeping Sofia from pushing her off, and kept her own head low. Sofia's breath puffed against her face. "You already had it when you took your clothes off."

Sara looked down at the eyes she hardly could see. "Good."

Sara dipped her head, tilting it slightly, and kissed the blonde. It was just a quick press and then she pulled back. She bent down again and this time, she took her time. Sofia's arms tensed under hers, then relaxed, even as her mouth softened and gave in to hers. For a long, slow moment they kissed, sweet and wet in the darkness.

Sara could feel Sofia's chest rising and falling rapidly under hers when she broke the kiss, and her own pulse was a good deal higher than usual. The blonde's wrists tensed again, and she didn't hold her, so Sofia linked her fingers with hers in a warm connection.

For a moment, there was silence in the room; their faces were mere inches apart. Sara lowered her head and brought their mouths together, and she felt a faint moan rise in her throat at the perfection of it. One of Sofia's hands pressed on her back, pulling her closer, and she let her own hands find her hair.

Eventually they parted again, just enough to look at each other, and Sofia rejoiced in this new vision of Sara… flushed, surprised, pleased. She laughed a little, looking up at her. "Sara, I still can't believe this is happening."

Sara pursed her lips in mock thought. "Having second thoughts?" Her voice was low, husky, and slightly amused, and it had an instant, arousing effect on Sofia.

"No," Sofia said, her voice slightly muffled by her shoulder. "I keep being afraid you're going to tell me this is a mistake."

Sara laughed a little, and rubbed her nose against her hair. "Funny. That's what I keep thinking about you."

Sofia grinned. "I'm not." She pulled her back down.

"Me neither." Sara went willingly.

Sofia had often …more than often… wondered what it would be like to kiss Sara, but her imaginings had certainly not stopped at mere kisses, though the touch of her lips on hers was the most frequent fantasy of the lot. She'd woken from many a half-dream of her pressed against her, all warm skin and wicked smile, to find herself sheet-tangled and aroused; she'd seen her in lab coats, in jumpsuits, even in a bulky coat and watch cap, and rather guiltily peeled them from her mentally, imagining different blurry lingerie depending on her mood.

Of course, those were dream-Saras, willing and uninhibited, mere shadows of the real woman; Sara as she knew her was mysterious, prickly, and vastly more interesting than her lust-generated images. And while she knew she could be adventurous, until this moment she'd never been quite certain that she would want to be adventurous with her in particular. Well, she had her answer now.

Sara hoisted herself a bit and ran one slightly trembling finger down the space between Sofia's breasts, her nipples hardening swiftly at her touch, and Sara kissed her again, wanting more, greed overtaking her. She let her fingers explore as Sofia nipped gently at her lower lip, and then the blonde's grip went from the brunette's hips around to her rear to pull her into her.

For a moment they rocked together, distracted by sensation, but Sara went with impulse and got to her knees, taking hold of Sofia's hips for balance and rubbing her face against her satiny belly. Sofia moaned and grabbed her shoulders, and she smiled, taking in the faintly spicy scent of her.

Sara indulged herself and began kissing her way across the blonde's stomach, feeling it ripple under her lips. Slowly, she straightened her spine, moving up to her breasts, loving the press of them against her mouth and their smoothness, and the exclamation that escaped Sofia when she suckled gently on one hard nipple. Meanwhile, Sofia could feel Sara's thumbs hooking over the elastic of her panties, and when she'd worked them down far enough she wriggled to make them fall off her feet.

Sara urged her to roll over onto her stomach. Sofia complied, craning her neck to look over her shoulder, wondering what on earth the brunette was up to. Moving deliberately, Sara brushed the blonde's hair away from her nape and bent to place an open-mouthed kiss at the spot where her neck joined her shoulders. Sofia shuddered at the sensation, heat and softness and then a rush of chill on the wet skin as she planted another one a little further down.

By about the fifth kiss, Sofia was ready to just roll over again and yank Sara down to her, but she restrained herself. Doing this was obviously a turn on to Sara, even if it was making the blonde shift restlessly under each deliberate touch. She was kneeling over one of her bare legs now …her thigh rubbed against Sara's leg every time she moved… and she had one hand on the bed by her shoulder and one on the other side by her waist. Sofia felt as though Sara were memorizing her with each kiss. When she paused between them to press her face against the small of her back, she hissed at the sensation it was amazing, electrifying.

When Sara reached the slope of her bottom, Sofia decided she'd had enough. She lifted her head, curling up and turning over, carefully sliding her free leg through and finding the brunette looking down at her with a hungry expression. Sofia couldn't help squirming. If Sara's kisses along her spine had been arousing, her lips on her lower stomach were ten times so. Sara laid her forearms on either side of the blonde's waist, legs tangling with hers, and kept going, heading south. Sofia slid her legs up and down, letting her feet stroke the brunettes, and as Sara's mouth moved down between her thighs she widened them so that she settled into the cradle she formed. Sara shuddered as her mouth pressed against the blonde's pelvis, and Sofia ran her fingers into her hair, tugging gently.

Sara gently stroked a hand over the silky curls between her thighs, sighing happily. She run her fingers down and along the insides of the blonde's thighs and back up again, her touch deft and knowing; slow. Her fingers slid up between the velvety folds in tender strokes, circling ever so lightly around the little button near the top. Sofia moaned.

Sara just smiled, and kept her touch light. Sofia wriggled and moved the slow tease of Sara's hand drove her crazy, and she practically whimpered when the brunette began to nudge the underside of her bud with her thumb, stroking it with feather light touches.

Sara pressed the tip of her index finger into her, toying ever so lightly. Sofia pushed up, trying to move against her hand but she moved with her, keeping only the first digit in her sweet warmth. Gently Sara pushed in a tiny bit deeper and was rewarded with a moan from the blonde as her thumb rubbed a little bumping stroke along her slickness.

Lightly Sara pressed her mouth to the soft cleft in her fur and suckled the folds of her sex, Sofia bucked hard. With a delicate flick, Sara slid her hot tongue into her; Sofia arched up, biting her lips in sheer delight. Two fingers easily slid into the tightness with a squelching sound, Sara strokes was fast and hard, her mouth kept licking, sucking and teasing the clit. Sofia wrapped her legs high around the brunettes back, tightening them as she opened her mouth, breathing hard.

Sofia gasped, feeling the hot spiral of erotic tension tighten relentlessly through her muscles. Her fingers pressed the back of Sara's head, trying to hold on as her body rocked harder. The orgasm rolled through her slender frame, squeezing the air from her lungs and leaving her utterly dazed.

Sara dropped onto the bed beside her. Softly, one of her arms came around and tugged Sofia into her embrace.

Sofia gently released herself from Sara's embrace and rolled the brunette onto her side so her back faced the blonde. Sara hissed when Sofia's mouth softly sucked at a sensitive spot on her throat, and instantly she felt the heat rise in her body.

Sofia moaned in Sara's neck, pressing herself harder against her. Her hands moved from her shoulder to one of her breast and squeezed it softly. The blonde's hand resumed to roaming over Sara's body, reaching for her thigh. Her hand moved up her thigh gently pressing for Sara to part them.

Understanding, Sara lifted a leg and bent it, Sofia moved and placed one thigh between the brunettes's and pressed it against her core.

Sofia fingers traced the outline of her inner thighs and slowly made their way between her thighs. Sara whimpered at the contact, and widened her to allow the blonde better access. Sofia lazily grazed her folds, barely separating her outer lips.

Gradually Sofia increased the pressure against her center, one finger finally parting her. Sara's breath caught in her throat and she softly moaned. Teasingly the blonde traced her entrance until the brunette couldn't take it anymore; she covered Sofia's hand and pushed her hips against it. Sofia smirked against her skin and she gave in to her, pushing a finger into her heat. With a gasp Sara rocked her groins to bring the blonde deeper inside of her. Sofia set a slow rhythm not totally giving in to Sara's demands.

Sofia removed her hand and pushed Sara onto her stomach making sure her leg remained bent in the movement. She slowly kissed her way down the brunette's back, loving the way she was moving under her, desperate for more. Without warning Sofia inserted two fingers inside of her and Sara flung her head back in a hiss. Her body quickly found its rhythm, impaling herself harder with each thrust. Sofia alternated slow, shallow strokes with harder ones, deep once before withdrawing almost completely.

Sofia kept kissing and nipping around Sara back and ass, her other hand went under the brunette to stroke and rub against her clit. Sara felt the tension built in her stomach, her hands clenched on the sheets, her hips pressing down against the blonde's hand, not missing a beat.

"Oh God, don't stop." Sara's plead was urgent as she rocked against her.

Sofia changed the angle of her penetration hitting several times the sweet spot. Sara's breathing became harsher as she gradually lost control. Sofia felt the brunette's body starting to tense around her fingers and to help her along she stroked her swollen clit with her thumb pressing hard against it. Sara's body went rigid as she sent her over the edge; wildly she rode her orgasm out.

Sara's head was still spinning from her climax when she felt Sofia move her around to her back. Sofia straddled her hips and for a long moment she just watched the brunette. Sara cupped the back of Sofia's neck and pulled her down, catching her bottom lip between her own. Returning the intensity of it, the blonde entwined her fingers in Sara's dark hair. They broke contact and panted in the small abyss between their lips until she kissed her again, and again, desperation in their movements, the abrupt exchanges marked by soft groans.

Sara pushed Sofia to a sitting position. Sofia hand darted out, seizing Sara's wrist. She kissed the open palm, isolated two fingers in her grasp and took them into her mouth, working her tongue around and between them, pausing to liberally wet the tips as she withdrew them. Sara watched, eyes narrowing, as her hand was guided down, wet fingers dragging along the inside of the blonde's thigh leaving a thin sheen of wetness. Her fingers disappeared beneath the wet folds, and Sara moaned as she felt Sofia's arousal. Hips bucked as Sofia rubbed herself on Sara's fingertips, held them poised at her entrance. She watched the brunette's eyes, her own heavy-lidded, glimpsing the unabashed desire written in them.

Sofia stared, felt Sara's fingers advance through her and, lowering her body the rest of the way down. Back and forth in an undulating movement, and Sofia fell forward onto her hands flanking Sara's head. She gripped fistfuls of the cotton sheets, groaning softly, hips rocking, mattress creaking. More and more, she sought it with greed, bending down to fuse her lips with the brunette's lifting to inhale a quick breath, grinding her hips in circles and then back to a constant rhythm. Close now. Very close.

Leaning her chin against Sara's bottom lip, she struggled for air as she cried out the sounds of pleasure that tore through her. Sara's other hand cupped the back of her neck as she kissed her hard, swallowing the deep moans. Gradually, Sofia calmed, swiveling her hips to steal every sensation of ecstasy that lingered inside her.

Sara sat up with Sofia in her lap; thighs straddling her, hand slipping out from the blonde's fevered body. The sound of their erratic breathing filled their ears. Sofia rested in Sara's arms; face buried into her neck, arms and legs slack. She felt the tension between them strengthen.

Sofia leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Sara's. Another kiss, bruising and distracting. Her hand meandered down her body, following the same path again, and placed Sara's hand close to her again, encouraged her fingers to penetrate. The brunette acquiesced and Sofia placed her own hand beneath the brunette's thighs, and roughly sought Sara's entrance. Fingers slicked through her arousal and slipped inside. And they rocked against each other, Sofia riding on top of Sara, each climaxing a short time later.

Both collapsed onto the bed still in each other's arms, wanting only to feel each other's body heat. They didn't seem to need words, after that. Only closeness! They both lay in a contented silence staring into each other's eyes, as they slowly drifted off to sleep, with the comforting knowledge that the other would be there upon awakening.

As the sunshine streamed through the little window marking a new day both women slowly began to wake up. Sara moved in closer to seize the blonde, encircling her arms around her lover in an effort to press their bodies nearer together, until there was no space between them. Sofia's breaths started to quicken as she felt the brunette's heart race against her chest.

"Morning babe, sleep well?"

"Mmm" Sofia muffled against Sara neck, "and good morning to you."

While holding Sofia lovingly she stared into her deep-blue eyes. "Want to go for a swim?"

"No not right now" Sofia answered kissing her teasingly.

Sara smiled surprisingly at her loves' mischievous answer, responding with a long loving kiss. Breaking away from the blonde's lips, Sara kissed her way down to the Sofia's chest. She allowed her lips to trace the softness of each breast, kissing them tenderly. The feeling of Sara's lips on Sofia's skin caused the blonde to let slip a sigh of sheer bliss.

Sara reacted with a deep desirous kiss, while she unconsciously parted Sofia's legs, slipping her body between them. As Sara moved her hands down Sofia's thigh she was able to feel the warmth between the blonde's legs, gently meeting Sofia's warm sensation with her own. From the blonde's lips, the brunette kissed her way lovingly down Sofia's body. Each kiss was soft…tender...unique to the blonde's senses as she felt each one touch her heart.

As Sara reached the centre of Sofia's passion, she leant forward placing a final kiss, telling she had found her destination. As the blonde felt the brunette between her legs she let out an instinctive sigh of fulfillment.

Sara's tongue made its way into her lovers centre. She felt the blonde tighten between her in response to the pleasure that she bestowed. In a quick motion the brunette's tongue flickered in and out of Sofia. Sara sensing that the blonde was close to her limit of the amount of satisfaction she could actually take, she teasingly left the blonde's centre and climbed up on top of her.

As her lips gently touched the blonde's, Sara once again met her lovers centre with her own, yet on this occasion using one hand the brunette pinned Sofia's hands above her head. With her other hand softly grasping Sofia's thigh, she gently thrust forward, which caused the blonde to meet each thrust with her own force. With each thrust Sofia felt herself come closer and closer to completion. As Sara's thrusts became stronger, she also felt herself losing herself to their joy.

Sara continued to look into Sofia's eyes, this never faltered as they each wanted to share their own moment of elation with the other. With a few final quick and powerful thrusts their love came to fruition as Sara fell breathlessly onto Sofia. Now that the blonde's hands were free she grasped them intensely around the brunette's back as a wave of ecstasy overcame them both.

As Sara rolled off of Sofia and snuggled up against her the blonde started chortling, "Now I'm too tired to go swimming."

"Boo… poor little you" Sara teased. She smiled at her playfully, "told you, you couldn't handle being around me for a day."

"Oh please…" Sofia arched an eyebrow at her. "I can handle anything you can dish out, plain and simple…"

"Is that a bet?" Came Sara's dangerous whisper.

Sofia looked into Sara's wickedly amused eyes and a hot throb rolled between her legs, making her flush. Sofia turned her chin to hide her arousal. "Yeah… I bet."

"Good" Sara replied kissing along the blonde's neck before pulling away. She got out of bed and began dressing. "Now let's get ashore for some breakfast and coffee."

Throwing her head back in frustration Sofia sighed heavily, "Sara…"

Sara went back to the bed and hovered over Sofia, "patience my love, we'll get back to that, but right now you need food and liquid, we both do."

Sofia wrapped her arms around her and pulled her atop of her, "you are such a tease" she said before kissing her.

"Mmm" Sara chuckled as she let go of the blonde's lips, "but you need food to get your strength back." Her smile widen, "Trust me; you're going to need it later." One of Sara's eyebrows quirked up and a sensual smile played briefly on her lips.

"Mean, mean woman" Sofia pouted as Sara chuckling went outside.

Sofia got dressed while Sara sailed them back to the Marina. Back on the boat after showering and eaten they sat course towards their final destination, Las Vegas Bay. Whenever they had to pass by narrow areas or other boats Sara was steering otherwise she left the steering to Sofia and just stood close by and helped out whenever needed or asked for.

It was late afternoon when they reached the sailboat owners private dock. After securing the boat and cleaning up after themselves they left the boat. Since no one was home Sara wrote a brief note which thanked the owner for letting them use the boat. Shortly after the women was on the road driving back to pick up Sara's car.

Sofia drove as far down the gravel road as possible in her ordinary car. Both got out of the car when she stopped. Sara to walk the last distance to her car, Sofia because she wasn't ready to let the brunette go just yet. They hadn't really talked about how to go about things when they got back to home, and despite she didn't wanted to Sofia couldn't help wondering if Sara would back away when they finally reached Vegas.

"Shall I wait until you get back?" Sofia asked watching Sara pull her bag out of her trunk.

Sara came over, "no that's okay better get your car out of here while there are still sunlight to see the road." She lightly kissed her and started walking towards her own vehicle, "that'll give me a chance to see you if you get stuck" she said over her shoulder with a grin.

"Sara…" the uncertainty was clear in her voice.

Sara let her bag fall to the ground and went back to Sofia and pulled her into a hug and kissed her, and she didn't stop before she felt the blonde relaxing against her. She reached out to lift Sofia's head up, giving her a tender look.

For a long moment, Sofia stood there, her eyes trained on Sara's necklace while her fingers moved lightly over her hair. Sara's hands lightly held her elbows as she waited for her to continue. When she remained quiet, the brunette began to wonder if she had changed her mind. "Sofia?"

Sofia shook her head uncertainly. "Where do we go from here? I don't want to let you go, afraid, that if I give you time to think you'll end up regretting the whole thing and pull away from me."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly, waiting until Sofia nodded. "Do you regret it?"

"No. god no Sara, don't ever think that" she answered letting out a long breath. "This is what I have wanted for a long time."

Sara slowly nodded, "I don't know where this is going we'll just have to figure it out as we go along. All I can promise you is, I will be here for you, Sofia. I'll do the best I can." She took a moment to think before continuing, "I have no regrets Sof, I have loved every minute we have spent together the last 24 hours and I want that to continue." Leaning forward Sara cupped Sofia's face and forced her to look into her eyes, "I'm not walking away from this!"

"Okay" Sofia sighed relieved. "So when will I see you again?"

"Tonight when you come over for dinner" Sara said softly. She gave Sofia an affirmative kiss, "let's get out of here."

Sofia just nodded her answer as they stood still lost in each other's eyes.

They knew that eventually they would have to face the world, that, they couldn't stay hidden away forever, but it didn't matter.

They had each other, at last. And that was enough.

**The End **


End file.
